Persephone (God Genesis)
History Persephone is the greek goddess of spring and also currently the ruler of the underworld alongside her husband Hades. It is believed she was kidnapped by Hades, however the truth is, this was all planned by her and Hades. Persephone and Hades both had a common goal which was the murder of Zeus and Poseidon, so that Hades can stand on top of the rest of the gods. He wanted Poseidon gone as that was his equal, even though Hestia, Demeter, and Hera all rivaled his strength. Persephone helped him out so that she could become the sole ruler of the underworld. However Persphone had much more malicious intentions. Persephone has been building a secret weapon called Death Harvest, which is reflective of her current position as a goddess. Persephone has played the role of damsel in distress in order for their plan to work. Persephone is believed to be trapped in the underworld, but in reality she is trapped at all. Persephone's Death Harvest is an underworld weapon. Of all the places mortals can go, such as heaven, hell, purgatory, hades, and tartarus, Death Harvest was made to act as an afterlife itself. Death Harvest has an infinite plane within the spearhead, which is able to contain an infinite amount of beings inside of it. And this was her plan, she wanted to contain the power of numerous beings inside of the spear for unbelievable power. After Echidna, Typhon, Azura, and Remia were defeated, Persephone finally acted on her goal. She used Death Harvest to destroy the underworld, including Hades. She freed every single being from Tartarus, which caused massive chaos around the world. Since the underworld was destroyed, their needed to be something to replace it. Which was Death Harvest, her spear became the new underworld. She sat in the shadows as the rest of the gods fought to defeat their tartarus foes once again, and Persephone used Death Harvest to suck in the foes of the fallen, giving her strength that surpasses even primordials. By the time anyone realized what she had planned it was too late, she was strong enough to take on any angel or goddess. She became the new ruler of the multiverse. Causing another story called The Rules of Persephone. Divinity level Persephone has a divinity level of 120,000,000. Appearance See picture Personality Persephone is quite a manipulative and cunning goddess. Like most others, she is obsessed with authority, but nothing get's her going more than outsmarting people. Her plan that resulted in her becoming the ruler of the multiverse was not out of thirst for power, she just wanted to see how far her cunning could bring her. Persephone is highly intelligent as she staged her kidnapping and imprisonment all for the sake of where she is at now. Persephone believes in strength and wits above all else. As a goddess she naturally grows stronger with time, however, she believes in getting stronger through wits. Persephone is cruel, but she can be fair. Which is why her rule wasn't the worst thing in the world for some beings, they just learn to obey her rules. Persephone often tortures people in brutal ways to make an example out of them, such as when she used her spear to carve a smiley face on Hera for talking down on her and she also kept Aria locked in her own prison just so that she can torture her for eternity, not killing either. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Persephone Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Greek Goddess Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mentifery (Being a goddess, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a goddess, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation (Persephone can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal, Magic (She has control of the primordial magical forces allowing her to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages) Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Persephone can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a goddess, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection, Creation (She can create almost anything she wants out of nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created a reality for Aria's destruction), Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. She is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Slightly stronger than non chief gods such as Ares, Athena, Artemis, and Hermes. Harmed Echidna and Typhon) | At least Multiverse level+ (Far stronger than primordials, gods, angels and demons. Her spear acts as an underworld, so she is able to use the power from the beings inside and use it as her own strength) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be at least comparable to Lucifer) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Universal | Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Death Harvest Intelligence: Supergenius. Weaknesses: The Spear Of Longinus and Gungnir can kill her Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Greek Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Goddesses Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Combat Gods